A Different Side of Fullmetal
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: I did something like this for InuYasha, so here's the Fullmetal Alchemist version. This is just a collection of oneshots showing different aspects of Fullmetal Alchemist. I've already posted the first two chapters as individual stories. Requests accepted!
1. What If?

**So, I did something like this in the InuYasha fandom, so here's the start of a Fullmetal Alchemist version. Basically, this is just a collection of oneshots that show different aspects of Fullmetal Alchemist that would not appear in the anime or the manga. Requests are appreciated, seeing as how I have no ideas right now. I will begin to acknowledge requests after chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

What If…Ed's Hair Tie Broke In A Battle?  
Grade Level: 4.0

So, one day, Ed was fighting the homunculi (Lust, Envy, Sloth, and Wrath) and they advanced as tag teams. Al, still in the suit of armor, sat back on the sidelines with Winry.

Envy actually didn't do much, because his only power is shape-shifting. Sloth and Wrath had the same problems, but all three, especially Envy, were extremely good at fist fighting.

Ed turned his back to check on Al and Winry. Lust extended her nails, but, instead of hitting Ed, the homunculus's nails hit Ed's hair tie and snapped it in half.

Ed felt his hair loosen down and fall to his shoulders. "What?"

Normally, it would seem that a broken hair tie is no big deal, but for Ed, it was. He turned back to the fight, but it wasn't the same. Ed transmuted his automail fist into the automail blade and tried to attack as normal. He rushed toward Lust, but as he ran, his long blonde hair flew into his face. Lust, seeing the small delay in attack time, sent her nails at Ed again, this time hitting him in the chest.

"Envy, Sloth, I need backup," Lust told her comrades. "We're on it," Envy called back, changing his shape to become Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. "I'll attack first," he said, in Hughes's voice. He advanced and threw those little spear things that Hughes carried (the ones that look like something out of _Naruto_) at Ed. Ed, impaled by his hair and his injury, didn't dodge fast enough and got hit with some of the spears. Now, blood seeped from a cut on his cheek.

"Ed!" Winry yelled. Sloth's attack came next. She sent a huge tidal wave at Ed. It didn't do as much damage as Envy's attack, but it still did some. Now, Ed's long hair was wet and that made his situation much worse. "Alright, let's finish this," Lust said, "Wrath, send a branch through his heart."

Wrath, still learning to use his newfound powers, started to change his arm into a branch. Winry watched this and knew what was coming next. "What can we do?" she asked Al, "They'll kill him and his long hair is such a disadvantage." Al said nothing and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking because his face showed no emotions.

**_I have to do something,_** Winry knew, **_I may be the only one who can._** Quickly, she pulled her hair tie out of her hair. Her long blonde hair fell down her back, but she didn't care. **_I have to get this hair tie to Ed as soon as possible._**

She ran into the battlefield, not caring if Ed hated her for her action or not. Envy, who had changed back to his usual form, took notice. "Screw that order, Wrath. Send your branch through the girl's heart!"

Ed, hearing Envy's command, looked back to see Winry running toward him. "Winry, what are you doing?! Stay back!" Winry shook her head. "No, Ed! You're getting pulverized, and I'm not just going to sit back and watch you get killed! Take my hair tie and tie back your hair quickly."

Ed, knowing how stubborn Winry was, took the hair tie and quickly threw his long blonde hair into a semi-neat ponytail (not braid). "I can see," he said, sounding like Sasuke Uchiha from _Naruto._"Now go back over with Al, Winry. This fight will be over soon." Winry nodded. "Okay, Ed," she replied with a small smile.

Ed quickly finished off the homunculi, who retreated almost immediately. "Not so strong now that the Fullmetal Alchemist is back in business, are you?" Ed bragged. Al and Winry came out to rejoin Ed. "Yeah, Winry saved Brother!"

Ed smiled a little. I guess I can thank you for the help. Do you want your hair tie back now?" Winry shook her head. "You need it more than I do."

"It's no problem, really. I'll just buy some more in Central."

Winry shook her head. "No, Ed, I want to you to keep it. Maybe then you'll remember to come back home, to Resembool, to me.

The End

**No, wait! Don't go yet. There really is still a little more to this oneshot.**

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked Winry Rockbell to the train station. At the platform for the train to Resembool, Ed hugged his former childhood friend and current automail mechanic.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry today, Winry."

Winry hugged back and cried a little bit. "It's okay, Ed. I'm just glad that you're okay." She pulled away. "Now don't break anymore of your hair ties. Next time I might not be able to save you and I don't think that Al can help you too much in that area of expertise."

Ed smiled. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise. Now, have a safe trip."

Winry boarded the train and sat in a seat that still allowed her to talk with the Elric brothers. "Stop back home sometime, okay?" Ed yelled back, "I'll try!"

The train pulled away and the three friends waved until they could no longer see each other.

**Who knew that a simple hair tie could bring two childhood friends that much closer together?**

The End  
(For real this time)

* * *

**So, I thought of this story in gym class one day and it wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, I was seriously going to end it right after Winry's talk about "the hair tie will help you remember to come home", but, as I was typing, I thought of that last scene.**

**I doubt that this would happen if Ed were to break his hair tie, but it's a fanfiction and I'm not trying to sell this idea. (That's a disclaimer!)**

**After I post the next chapter, I will accept requests, so if anyone has any ideas. I will give credit if I use a submitted idea. Also, I really like to write about the Elric boys' childhood. That's all for now.**


	2. Why There Are No Planes In FMA

**When I went to Florida over New Years 2008, my orchestra (yes, it wasn't all fun and games) had to fly out of Philly and if anyone knows airports nowadays, security is tight. The metal detectors stopped my dad because he was wearing a belt with a lot of metal. That is when I thought of this story.**

**Lastly, I know this isn't the real reason, but that's not the point right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why There Are No Planes in Fullmetal Alchemist  
Grade Level: 4.2

One day, the Elric brothers and Winry decided to take a plane trip. I don't know where they were going and that really isn't the point of the story. The morning of the plane ride, Al was the first one up, obviously, since he could never sleep in his hollow armor shell. He woke up his brother who was to wake up Winry.

Well, Ed didn't know that Winry was a very heavy sleeper and she HATED to be disturbed. "Winry, come on. It's time to get up." Ed gently shook the form of his sleeping best friend. Once Winry finally got up, Ed was covered in bruises, thanks to Winry's infamous wrench.

The kids ate a small "breakfast" all except for Al, because he didn't need to eat. Ed and Winry put their suitcases in the car and Pinako drove the three kids to the airport.

This was Winry's first trip without an adult and she was a little nervous, but she was with her best friends and she trusted them fully. Before getting in line, Ed pulled Winry into a corner. "Winry, I'm going to need you to climb into Al's armor before we get to the metal detectors." Winry was confused. "Why?"

"Well, you see, the metal detectors are going to stop Al since he's all metal, but if the guards open him up and find 'nobody' in there, it would be very bad." Winry nodded. "I understand. I'll do that Ed."

It took them a while to get their boarding passes and then it was time for the part that Ed dreaded. Security and metal detectors. Winry climbed into Al's armor. Al still wasn't used to that feeling, but this was Winry and she was just trying to help him out.

Ed knew that the detector would buzz even before he walked through it, so it didn't surprise him when it happened. The officers in control signaled him to go wait in a glass room so that they could wand him.

Next was Al's/Winry's turn. The officers didn't even bother to send him (them) through. An officer came up to Al. "Sir, are you sure that you need all that armor?" Ed looked over. "Officer, that's my sister, and yes, she needs all that armor. You see we're going to a…Renaissance Faire. She's portraying a knight and I'm portraying an alchemist," Ed lied quickly. The guard checked inside the armor and saw Winry. "Okay, if you're sure. Now, sir, why did the alarm go off when you walked through the metal detector?"

"That's easy. I've got a metal arm and leg," Ed replied, needing no time to form an answer. "Okay, you two are free to go. Have a good time at your Faire."

Ed and Al walked to the gate where they're plane was stationed. Boarding would begin in about twenty minutes. The brothers went to a secluded area and Winry climbed out of Al's armor through his chest plate. "God, I'm glad to get out of there. It gets so stuffy in your armor, Al."

The kids went back to the gate and checked out their boarding passes. "Oh great," Ed spoke up, unexpectedly. "Al's in the middle." Winry giggled. "It's going to be a long ride. Winry had the aisle seat and Ed got the window.

They boarded the plane, which was a lot difficult for Al, and prepared for takeoff. "I think I like trains a lot better," Al said, his voice masked a little by the armor. The plane took off and headed up to the area above the clouds.

Once the announcement came that the passengers could use electronics, Winry pulled out her CD player. Ed read an alchemy textbook and Al sat between them, trying not to feel out of place.

Near the end of the hour and some flight, the flight attendants came by with the drink cart. When they got to the Elric/Rockbell row, Al panicked a little. The pretty, young flight attendant set a pack of crackers on each of their tray tables. Since it was still early morning, Ed and Winry requested juice. The flight attendant then turned to Al. "Do you want something to drink, Sir?" Al shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Al nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." The flight attendant moved on toward the back of the plane. Al passed his pack of crackers to Ed who had already devoured his own. "You and Winry can split these, Brother. I have no use for them."

The plane began its descend into the airport where their layover would be and Ed looked at their tickets for the next flight. "Oh great, Al gets the middle again and I get the aisle." Now I see why they don't have planes in Resembool. I don't think I can take much more of this and there are still three more planes rides left in this vacation.

* * *

**I was originally going to make this fanfiction a lot harder on Ed, but I decided not to. I hope this gives you a good idea on why ****_I_**** think that there are no planes in FMA. Not really, but for fanficton purposes.**

**I've changed this oneshot up a little since I posted it earlier.**

**Also, about requests, I will take them now, but I've also thought of more oneshots for this collection. I don't know yet whether I'll follow the pattern of posting them as individual stories and then fixing them up for this, or not.**

**I don't really know what's going to come next. Just wait and watch. It will probably be good though.**


	3. Al's Problem

**This is an idea that I came up with after reading, I believe, the last chapter of manga volume 5. That chapter shows Ed's and Al's childhood, and there's a small panel that inspired this chapter.**

**If you want to see this panel and can't find it, let me know, and I'll give you a website where you can find it.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and as always, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters…**

* * *

Al's Problem  
Grade Level: 3.9

The young boy's cry woke up his mother and his older brother. Trisha Elric, the boy's mother, ran into the room to see her youngest son sitting up in bed.

"Geez, Al, you're such a crybaby," Ed whined from his bed. He shielded his eyes from the early morning sun. It was obvious that Al's crying had woken up the older boy.

Trisha ran over to Al's bed. "Alphonse, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream again?"

Al hugged his mother and cried into her shoulder. Then, he whispered something to his mother. It was obvious that the younger boy didn't want his brother to know.

Trisha smiled. "I'm sorry, Al. Let me help you." She helped Alphonse out of the room to the bathroom. On the way out, she grabbed a clean pair of shorts for Al. Ed saw this and he smirked.

Trisha helped Alphonse wash up. Then, she helped him put on the clean shorts. When that was all finished, she took his pajamas to the washing machine.

By this time, Edward was up and eating breakfast. He was eating cereal, no milk, with a glass of orange juice.

He looked up when he saw his mother carrying a huge stack of blankets. Ed recognized them as the blankets from his brother's bed.

Ed jumped up and opened the front door for his mother. "Thank you, Edward," she replied.

Ed and Al followed their mother outside to the clothesline. Trisha hung the blankets up on the clothesline and pinned them with clothespins.

Ed noticed that many of the blankets had big, wet spots on them. Being the clever six-year old that he was, he understood Al's problem without actually knowing the answer.

"You wet the bed again, didn't you, Al?" he mocked his brother.

"What's it matter to you, Ed?" answered five-year old Al.

Ed laughed. "I knew it. Don't even try to deny it now. You wouldn't get all defensive if you didn't wet the bed again."

Al blushed for a minute, but then his anger set in. "So, what if I wet the bed again. At least I have Mom's support. You won't let her support you with your problem!"

Ed's mocking demeanor faded instantly. "This isn't about me!" Then he realized what Al was saying. "You wouldn't dare tell her, Al!"

Trisha, who'd been trying to ignore the quarrel between her sons, stepped into the conversation. "Okay, what are we fighting about now, boys?"

Al spoke up first. "I was just saying how I have your support with my problem, and Ed doesn't have your support with his problem."

"What problem would that be, Alphonse, dear?" Trisha replied.

Edward made slashing motions across his throat, but Alphonse wouldn't be stopped. "He's lactose intolerant, Mom. You should see it every time he drinks milk. He ends up locking himself in the bathroom for hours until his system 'digests' the milk."

"Oh, that problem. Yeah, I always knew that Edward was lactose intolerant."

Edward spoke up quickly. "How did you know that?"

Trisha smiled. "Mother's intuition."

Ed ran into the house and immediately went to his father's study. Once there, he picked up an alchemy book and he stayed there, ignoring his brother, for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to end this. I hope this ending passes.**

**I had no plan going into this chapter. I figured that I'd just make it a free write.**

**Also, I don't know anything about being lactose intolerant, so if I got that explanation all wrong, don't kill me. I mean, come on, Alphonse is explaining it and he's FIVE! He's not supposed to know everything, and neither am I.**

**As always, the suggestion box for future chapters is open, but it's also empty. I can see my reflection in there!**

**Okay, so if I don't get any suggestions, I'll think of another free write chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	4. The Forbidden

**I'm really running low on ideas. Anyway, it seriously looks like I'm sticking to Ed/Al oneshots. That's all I've been writing.**

**Here's a random chapter that I thought up on the spot. Hope it passes.**

**As always, if you have any ideas for future chapters…**

* * *

The Forbidden  
Grade Level: 3.0

The boys had studied hard. They'd found a teacher who had taught them a little bit more about the science that they were about to use.

Then, finally, the day that they'd agreed upon finally came. The boys gathered all the ingredients and took them back to their house in Resembool.

Together, they drew a large transmutation circle on the floor in their father's study, and they put all the ingredients in the center. Ed ran through the checklist, making sure that they had accounted for all the needed ingredients.

Finally, Ed pulled his favorite pocketknife out of his pocket. He nicked a small cut onto one of Al's and his fingers. "Blood for blood. It's a fair trade," he told Al, and they both allowed a couple drops of their blood to fall onto the pile of ingredients.

Then, the brothers each took a position on the outer rings of the circle, their hands placed just above the ground.

"You ready, Al?" asked Ed.

"Ready, Brother," Al replied, still a little unsure of performing the forbidden ritual.

"Then, let's go!" The brothers placed their hands down on the transmutation circle. The blue light of an alchemic transmutation rose up.

Ed smiled to himself. **_It's going to work. My theory is actually going to work._** Then, a crack sizzled through the air. Ed's smile dropped. **_This never happened before. It's not going to work._**

Suddenly, Ed heard his brother scream. Ed looked over and saw that his brother was disappearing into some vast hole. "Brother, help me!" cried the poor boy.

Ed tried to grab his brother's hand, but it was too late. He was too far away. Al was gone before Ed could do anything about it.

Ed tried to run to the quickly disappearing hole, but found that he couldn't. When he looked down, he saw a horrible sight. His left leg was being taken apart just as Al's body had been.

Suddenly, Ed found himself in a new surrounding. There was only a big set of double doors. **_Where am I? What's going on?_** he wondered.

"Young alchemist." A voice rang through the emptiness, startling Ed.

Ed turned around and saw a being there. "Who…who are you? What is this place? Where's my brother?" he choked out.

"I am Truth. This is The Gate. All the answers that you were looking for are in there." He pointed the doors. "Do you want to see?"

Truth didn't give Ed any time to answer. He opened the doors and black snake-like hands grabbed Ed and pulled him into the doors which shut behind him.

Many images poured into Ed's head. He felt like his brain would explode, but when he once again found himself outside The Gate, he wished that he could go back. He had seen his mother's soul in there and he wanted to retrieve it to finish what he'd started.

"Please give me more time," Ed begged. "I've finally found what I was looking for."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. You see, that was all you paid for."

Ed was confused. "Paid for?"

"That's right. I believe you alchemists call it 'Equivalent Exchange'."

At those words, Ed lost his left leg once again, but this time, it was for good. The next thing Ed knew, he found himself back on the cold floor of his father's study.

Ed looked around. His brother was still gone. Then, he looked at the transmutation circle, hoping to see his mother standing there. Instead, he saw a soulless monster. **_All that trouble just to bring back that!_**

Then, Ed remembered about his brother. He somehow grabbed a hold of a nearby suit of armor. Then, using blood from his leg, he drew an anchoring seal.

"Give him back!" Ed yelled. "He's my brother, dammit. I don't care what the price is. Take my other leg. Take my arm. Take my heart. Take my soul. Just give him back." Ed pressed the seal and it lit up.

When Al came to, he noticed that he was different. **_What is this? What happened?_** he wondered, staring at his hand.

Then, he heard a groan. Al looked over and saw his brother, minus an arm and a leg. "I'm sorry, Al. All I could get with my arm was your soul. I barely managed to attach it to the suit of armor nearby."

Ed smiled. **_At least I know that worked._** Then, he realized something bad. **_I've lost too much blood._** There was nothing he could do in the immediate future, so he allowed himself to slip into the black of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, as I said, spur of the moment. I had pretty much promised myself that I wouldn't do a fic like this because there are already so many of them, but this one turned out well.**

**This chapter actually opened a lot of ideas for me, but if anybody else has any…**

**I honestly feel like I'm writing to myself. Also, these stories may not be in order anymore. Not that they were before.**

**Ideas? Suggestions?**


	5. For a Normal Life

**As I said before, I expanded my thoughts for the next chapters thanks to last chapter.**

**That DOES NOT mean that I won't take requests or suggestions. Honestly, I love to incorporate others into my writing, and I DO give credit.**

* * *

For a "Normal" Life  
Grade Level: 4.7

When Ed came to, he was in a familiar setting. He was staring up at the ceiling of the Rockbell house.

"Brother!" Ed heard Al's voice. There was the sound of metal clinking, and then a suit of armor came to Ed bedside. Even though some of the events from the transmutation were a little jumbled, Ed still remembered locking his brother's soul in that armor. "Al?"

If Al had his physical face, he would have smiled. Instead, he placed that smile in his voice. "Brother, you're okay!"

Then, the pain hit Ed like a knife, causing him to wince. "I wouldn't say that I'm okay. My body hurts all over."

The door opened and Winry and her grandmother walked in. Winry, a young girl of 12, wore a worried expression for her friend.

"Ah, so he's come to," said Pinako.

"How long have I been out, Granny?" asked Ed, curious.

"It's been almost a week since Al brought you here covered in blood and missing two limbs."

TIME SHIFT

No matter how much time passed, Ed couldn't get used to using his left hand. One afternoon, he just gave up all together. "I want automail," he spoke suddenly, startling everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Pinako asked Ed.

"I want automail. I made a promise to myself, and I can't do it if I can't even get up to go to the bathroom on my own. Granny, please, I need automail to become mobile again."

Pinako didn't want to install automail onto her granddaughter's friend, because she knew that it would be very painful, but the boy insisted, so, finally, she gave in.

ANOTHER TIME SHIFT

Ed sat on the bed in the surgery room. Al waited in the hallway. Winry had done her best to make Ed comfortable because she knew how painful the surgery was.

Once the surgery got under way, Ed realized that the pain of losing his arm and leg was nothing compared to the "connecting the nerves" portion of the automail surgery.

Ed had promised himself that he would be strong. **_I'm doing this for Al…and for myself. _**He didn't cry, but he did scream occasionally.

Finally, it was all over. Ed could move again.

When Ed walked out of the surgery room on his own, the others didn't know what to think. They weren't used to Ed not being in a wheelchair.

Ed trained his body, learning to use his new limbs. Al helped him by sparring with him. During this time, Ed discovered his new alchemy abilities.

When Ed finally felt confident using his automail, he once again thought of the promise he'd made. **_Now, I can start thinking about accomplishing that goal._**

* * *

**This chapter was Ed's thoughts on his automail surgery. These chapters are like a mini-series within the story.**

**Once again, I WILL still accept requests or suggestions, and I DO give credit, so don't be shy if you've got something.**

**Later.**


	6. Strange Reaction

**Skitty Kat Girl requested that I write chapters about Ed's life before he attempted the transmutation and, also, after he got his State Alchemist license. So, I will be doing some of those for the next several chapters.**

**As always, I WILL still accept requests and suggestions.**

**DISCLAIMER: Also, please understand that all story plotlines are fictionized, and made up by me, thus belonging to me (and the people who suggest them) as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of my usage of the characters, setting and plotline of Fullmetal Alchemist is being used to gain profit. All of the above are products of the original author.**

* * *

Strange Reaction  
Grade Level: 5.1

Edward Elric was thirteen years old. He had been living with automail for almost two years now. He'd been a State Alchemist for just under half a year.

Ed didn't particularly like having automail, but he had no other choice. This was his only way to accomplish the goal that he'd promised himself.

One day, Ed and Al were walking through Central City. They frequently went there and, thanks to Ed's position, were fairly famous there.

Ed's and Al's appearances always triggered many different reactions from townspeople. Most of the time, though, they just thought that the brothers were street performers.

This time, as Al and Ed, who was carrying his black jacket, walked through Central; it was the reaction of a little girl who startled them.

The girl, who looked to be about three, had been playing on the front porch of her house when she'd spotted the brothers walking on the street that ran in front of her house.

She saw Ed's metal arm and Alphonse's body and she immediately reacted. She screamed for her Mommy. When her mother came, she screamed. "Mommy, Mommy, help me! They're monsters! They're going to kill me!"

Edward and Alphonse heard the commotion and walked over the porch. The young girl, seeing this, screamed more. "Stop them, Mommy!"

"Samantha, quiet down now," the young mother urged. "Go play out back, and I'll talk to them. Okay?"

"Don't get hurt, Mommy."

The mother turned back to the Elrics as her daughter ran quickly into the house. "I'm so sorry for Samantha's outburst. She's just young. She didn't mean it," she said quickly.

"It's fine. We're…used to people's reactions. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is Alphonse Elric, my younger brother," Ed stressed the word "younger".

"I'm Amanda James and my daughter is Samantha," Amanda replied. "I'm surprised that you accepted Samantha's reaction so easily. If someone said that about me, I'd be horrified."

"Well, she is just a kid," Alphonse replied. "We were just a little surprised because we've met other young girls on our journey and they've never reacted like that."

Amanda laughed. "Samantha watches too much TV. That's probably why she jumped to conclusions like that."

Ed smiled. "Well, we're kind of in a hurry, and you probably have work to do, so we'll get going. You can tell Samantha that we're not 'monsters'. We're just two normal people on a quest to find what we lost."

"Alright, I'll do that. Good luck on your journey, Edward and Alphonse."

Edward and Alphonse headed off. As they walked, Edward thought about little Samantha's reaction to the brothers' metal bodies.

**_Nobody's ever called us monsters before. Granted, she was just a little girl and didn't know any better, but still, what if others begin to look at us that way? Al and I have to regain our original bodies._**

The trip into Central gave Ed even more of an incentive to gain back what had been stolen.

* * *

**I hope this worked. As always, this was totally spur of the moment.**

**My inspiration: In addition to Skitty Kat Girl's request, my inspiration was the anime. I mean think about it. The townspeople and soldiers of the military were all too ready to accept Edward and Alphonse, even though they possessed weird bodies. Doesn't that seem odd?**

**Anyway, as I said, I WILL still take requests and suggestions. Hope you enjoyed. Later.**


	7. Sick From School

**Continuing with the same theme, this chapter came to me after writing the first chapter of my new Fullmetal Alchemist story (which is not published yet; the first chapter still needs to be finished)**

**This chapter may be short because I'm writing this as I go along, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway.**

**As always, I WILL still take suggestions or requests.**

* * *

"Sick" From School  
Grade Level: 4.1

When Edward Elric woke up one morning, he felt "sick." By sick, I mean that he didn't feel like going to school that day. So, as his younger brother, Alphonse, got up to start his day, Edward went back to sleep.

A little while later, Trisha Elric, the boys' mother, came into the room to find Edward still sleeping. She gently shook him awake. "Edward, what are you doing? Your brother is waiting for you so you two can walk to school together."

Ed opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him. **_Don't forget the plan, Edward_**, he told himself. "I don't feel good, Mom," Ed whined.

To Ed, his voice sounded fake, but his mother believed it. She placed one of her soft hands on Ed's forehead. "You don't feel too hot, but let me quickly take your temperature anyway."

Trisha went to get the thermometer, and Ed did anything he could think of that would increase his internal body temperature. Eventually, he just ended up wrapping his body tightly in his blankets.

When Ed heard his mother begin to come back upstairs, he tore himself out of the blankets and lay back down. Trisha, holding the thermometer, walked back into the room. She handed the thermometer to Ed who already knew exactly what to do.

After a minute, the thermometer chirped, announcing Ed's temperature. Trisha took the thermometer and read the numbers. "I don't know Ed. Your temperature is on the low end of 'fever'. You might be able to go to school."

**_Crap, she couldn't have figured out my plan that easily. I must think of something quick._** "No, Mom," Ed whined, "I feel like crap. I can't even think."

"Do you want some milk?" Trisha asked sweetly, "It will help you get better quicker."

"No, I don't like milk."

"Okay, how about some medicine?"

"I'm not that sick," Ed moaned in reply. "I think that I just need sleep."

"Fine, I'll go call Pinako and tell her that Winry must come walk Al to school. Get better, Edward." Trisha left the room, shutting the door after her.

Edward turned back to his pillow and fell asleep. **_I can't believe that I pulled it off_**, he told himself as he went back to sleep.

…TIME CHANGE…TIME CHANGE…TIME CHANGE…TIME CHANGE…

(**Think of this as like the epilogue of the chapter**.)

That afternoon, after Al got home from school, Ed was "miraculously better." He had lots of energy and was not afraid to use it.

"Hey, Mom, are we having stew tonight? May I go play with Winry? May I go down to the river? May I read the books in the study?"

Trisha eventually ended up kicking Ed out of the house because he was being annoying. Al followed his brother.

"Ed, I know that you weren't really sick."

* * *

**So, I didn't know where to end this chapter. Hope this worked.**

**The idea of Ed faking sick can be seen (very briefly) in my new Fullmetal Alchemist** **story** Phoenix **(coming soon)**

**Lastly, you can't seriously enjoy every random plot I come up with. Honestly, I will use all suggestions and I do give credit, so…**


	8. Thunder and Lightning

**I came up with this idea a couple nights ago when we had a thunderstorm over here. I think that it's cute, and it fits with the theme.**

**As always, if anyone has any suggestions, let me know. I'M NOT DEAD! YEAH!**

* * *

Thunder and Lightning  
Grade Level: 4.5

Alphonse Elric always was afraid of thunderstorms.

As a young boy, Al would awake to flashes of lightning. Then, as the storm rolled in closer, Al would hide his head under his pillow and pull up all of his covers.

Thunderstorms were the one thing that Al used to hate about summer. He didn't hate anything else, just thunderstorms.

Luckily, though, Al was blessed with an awesome older brother. Edward always seemed to wake up when he heard his little brother whimpering.

"What's the matter, Al?" he'd ask, nonchalantly, even though he already knew the answer.

After Al answered, Ed would just smile a knowing smile. It wasn't a mean smile; it was a caring smile. Then, the older boy would simply say, "Don't worry, Al. Just try to get some sleep. The storm should pass by soon, hopefully."

Somehow, Ed's words could always comfort the scared Alphonse and he would allow himself to fall back asleep. Then, when Al would wake up again, the storm would always have passed, just like his brother said it would.

One night, a couple years after the failed transmutation of their mother, the brothers found themselves staying at some random inn for the night. It was the middle of summer, so, while Ed slept, Al listened to the crickets chirp outside.

The young boy, who was now nothing more than a soul locked in a suit of armor, remembering how the crickets back home in Resembool would always help to lull him to sleep.

Sometime, throughout the night, the crickets stopped chirping. The crickets had taken refuge because a mid-evening thunderstorm had rolled into the area.

This time, Al didn't have a pillow or covers. He'd sit there, watching the lightning. As the thunder got louder, so did the small whimpers that he admitted from his iron shell.

Just like old times, Ed seemed to hear Al whimpering, and the older boy aroused from his sleep. With a groan, he sat up, his long blonde hair spilling down over his shoulders. "What's the matter, Al?" he asked in that nonchalant voice. That same smile from their younger days also found its way onto Ed's face, even though Al couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.

**_Brother already knows what I'm going to say. It's just like back then._** Al gave Ed his usual answer.

This time, Ed couldn't repeat his old words, so he revised them slightly. "Don't worry, Al. You'll see, it will pass by soon."

If Al could have smiled, he would have. He was happy that his brother still cared enough to wake up in the middle of the night just to comfort him. "Go back to sleep, Brother. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, just like always."

"Yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow, Al," Ed answered.

Before Ed fell asleep again, Al asked him a couple questions. "Brother, are you afraid of thunderstorms? Were you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Ed laughed slightly at his brother's question. "Yeah, I guess that I was afraid of thunderstorms sometime ago, but you helped me get over my fear, Al. I'm not afraid anymore, even I do have metal limbs and metal is a conductor of electricity. I just feel better knowing that you're always by my side and that we'll always have each others' backs."

"Yeah, that is a good thing. Now, please go back to sleep, Brother. I promise that I won't keep you up anymore."

Ed didn't say anything else because he had fallen back asleep again.

Al stared out the window at the storm. Eventually, just as day was beginning to break, the storm passed and the skies became clear again.

Alphonse Elric had always hated thunderstorms. They reminded him of bad times and of good times.

* * *

**As I said, I really liked how this story came out. I almost feel, though, that I should do another story (a companion) to this one.**

**What do you think? Let me know with an answer or if you have suggestions or if you liked the chapter or if you just want to talk.**


	9. Swimming

**I wrote this story a year ago (summer 07).**

* * *

Swimming  
Grade Level: 3.4

The temperature in Central City reached close to 90. Anyone who was walking in the city could easily notice the waves of heat radiating up from the sidewalk.

Edward Elric, clad in his all black attire and sporting metal limbs, felt the heat even more than some of the other people did. Finally, the fifteen-year-old boy couldn't take it anymore. As they passed Central Public Pool and Ed saw all the little kids having fun, he got an idea. "Come on, Al," he told his brother.

Ed paid the admission and led his brother into the pool area. "Let's go swimming."

"Brother, have you gone insane?" Al's voice echoed out from his armor. "I can't swim because of this shell, and neither can you!"

"Who cares? I'm dying from this heat and I'm going to cool off!" Ignoring all modesty, The Fullmetal Alchemist stripped down to his boxers and he dove into the deep end of the pool.

He resurfaced and shook the excess water out of his long, blonde-haired braid. "Man, this feels so much better."

Al, who was standing near the pool edge, but not too close, whispered furiously, "Brother, you have metal limbs! They'll rust if you get them wet! Winry will kill you if you let that happen!"

"Don't worry; I'll dry it off real good when I get out. We've been out in rainstorms before, so it shouldn't be that bad. Also, did you forget that Winry made this model out of rust-resistant metal?"

"Okay, if you think that it's safe, Brother. I'm not going to defend you, though, because I tried to stop you."

A little while later, Ed climbed out and walked over to the bench where he'd left his clothes. At the bench, he noticed something bad. **_Crap, I was so fried that I jumped in with my boxers on. Geez, now what are I going to do about putting my clothes back on?"_**

Al, who was standing beside his brother, noticed Ed's hesitation. "Brother, why'd you stop? What's up?"

"I jumped in with my boxers on. Now, I can't put my clothes back on because they'll get all wet."

"So, what will you do, Brother?"

**_Guess that I'll have to ignore my modesty once again_**, the older alchemist told himself. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his black clothes. "Come on, Al. We'll going."

"Brother, you can't be serious! You're not going to walk through Central wearing only your boxers!"

"There's no other way around it." Ed walked out the exit and Al followed.

As they walked through Central City, Al wished that he had the ability to smile. Ed looked so funny in just his boxers and boots. The suit of armor resorted to laughing. Ed turned back. "What the hell is so funny, Al?"

"Nothing, nothing?"

"Fullmetal!" came a yell that Ed definitely didn't want to hear at the moment.

**_Oh, great. It's the Colonel._** Sure enough, Colonel Mustang ran up to the two alchemists. **_The exact last person that I want to see right now._**

"So, what brings you two to Central?"

"No reason," Ed told his superior. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be at Headquarters catching up on that huge stack of paperwork, courtesy of Lieutenant Hawkeye, that I know is sitting on your desk."

"What can I say? I actually finished it early." Then Roy noticed Ed's lack of clothes and his wet hair. "Ah, Fullmetal, why are you walking around wearing only a pair of boxers and why are you all wet? Don't tell me that you were doing something with that mechanic of yours?"

"Geez, you're as much of a pervert as you are a womanizer. If you must know, I jumped into Central pool, but I was wearing my boxers. Now they're all wet and I can't put my clothes back on."

"Sure, sure, a likely story."

"It's true, I swear. Al can vouch for me, right, Al?" When Ed turned to Al, he noticed that the suit of armor wasn't there. On the ground in his place was a note that read: _Conversation made me feel awkward. Went to go look for rooms for night. See ya soon, Brother. Al_.

"I'm sick of talking to you. I'm going to find Al." Ed walked off, leaving the Colonel to smirk and snicker at Ed's appearance.

Ed easily found Al, because Al was standing outside a nearby ranch that had several doors. "This the inn?" Ed asked.

Al nodded. "Yeah. I got us a good rate, and the innkeeper's wife is really nice."

Then, a middle-aged woman walked over. She was pretty and had a kind face. She saw Ed standing there in his boxers. "Do you need something to wear?"

Ed turned the woman. "Not really. I just need some dry boxers."

"Okay, no problem. Give me a minute while I go steal some from my son." The woman turned and headed back to the main house.

"Looks like you did pick a good place, Al," Ed complemented his little brother.

The woman came back a couple minutes later. "Here, I hope that these fit. You're about the same size as my son, so they should."

"How old is your son?" Al asked, curious.

"He's ten, but he'll be eleven really soon," was the answer.

Ed dropped to his knees and groaned. The innkeeper's wife, knowing not about Ed's sensitivity to his height, was worried. "Is there something wrong?"

Al was quick to answer. "Nope, nothing. He's fine, I promise. So, I've got that key that you gave me, so we'll be going now." Al looked down at his older brother. "Come on, Brother." When Ed didn't move, Al picked him up and carried him to their room.

Once they were in the room, Ed immediately grabbed the boxers and ran into the bathroom to change. When he walked out, he had an embarrassed look on his face. "Maybe I should just wear my own," he told Al. "I prefer my nice, light blue ones over these ones that have Superman on them."

Al laughed as his brother put his black clothes back on. Ed sighed. "That feels better. It didn't feel right walking around with only my boxers on."

"Wait a minute, Brother, weren't you going to dry off your automail so that it wouldn't rust?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ed pulled up his right sleeve to reveal his metal arm. He ran his left hand over the automail. "Oh, it's already dry. I guess that it will be okay."

Later that night, Ed was reading an alchemy book. Sometimes when he'd turn the pages, the joints in his right arm would momentarily lock up. Finally, he got frustrated with it and his frustration showed on his face.

Seeing his brother's expression, Al asked, "What's wrong, Brother?"

Ed thoroughly looked at his automail. He immediately saw the problem, but the only thing he said was, "Winry's going to kill me."

* * *

**Quick Notes: I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this next chapter about what Winry does to Ed. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea**.


End file.
